Untitled
by rasenchidori
Summary: After a beating from a mob Naruto will be taken on a training trip with Ryu Akuma leader of the seven swordsmen of the mist. i kno bad summary no pairing decided. discontinued, plan on rewriting it.
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

**Demon or summoning talking/Blah**

_Thoughts/Blah_

It was a great day in the vilage hidden in the leaves it was the 5th anniversery ofthe defeat of the king of demons Kyuubi no Kitsune. It was the Yondaime hokage who killed the king of demons, Which cost him his life, But that's what they told the younger generation.The truth is that the Kyuubi could'nt be killed so the Yondaime sealed the beast in a newborn baby by the name Naruto Uzumaki and todat is his birthday. ''GET THE DEMON!'' shouted a mob full of drunk vilage people, and running away was Naruto, he had golden blonde hair, a white shirt with a spiral on the back, and green shorts, he ran into a alley thinking he couldescape but he was wrong he ran to a dead end. ''WE GOT YOU NOW DEMON!''one man said ''YEAH LET'S FINISH WHAT THE YONDAIME COULD'NT''shouted a fat man. The mob started beating up on naruto punching and kicking and even hitting him with sake bottles, the only words naruto could say was ''_please... don"t... hurt...me what ... did i do to deserve this_?'' Naruto passed out from the pain, then a poof of smoke came out and their was the Sandaime hokage angry as hell. ''WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING,HURTING AN INNOCENT CHILD LIKE THAT''heyelled in fury. BUT LORD HOKAGE HE"S A DEMON! AND DEMONS DESERVE TO DIE!shouted thefat man. THAT"S ENOUGH IF YOU ALL DON" STOP YOU"LL BE EXECUTED!!! the mob ran home after the execution theart the Sandaim made, he then took Naruto to the hospital. How is he doing? asked the old man in a sad tone, he"ll be okay but he should be dead,when you brought him he had one broken arm, two cracked ribs and internal bleeding, no five year old could servive that it"s impossiblesaid the nurse.He"sonly alive because of the Kyuubi... I feel so guilty for not protectinghim,andI don"t have time to train him, great where are my students whenI need them? Wait! I could get an old friend to helpI"ll just contact him and tell him to come and visit and take Naruto to train!Who areyou contacting lord hokage? the nurse asked withworry,Ryu Akuma an old friend ofmine,but beforeyou say something yes heis the leader of the seven swordsmen of the mist, he"ll teach naruto to become agreat ninja or a ruthless killer. A few hours later a mancame in the room, he was about 6'1 with white hair and he had several scars on his face which meant he"d seenmany battles. hello lord hokage is this the boy? Yes Ryu will you take him to train? Of course I will, we"ll leave when we wakes. thisis my first fan fic flamers go head and flame


	2. A fateful meeting

**Utitled**

**Disclaimer:I don"t own Naruto**

**Demon or Summoning speaking/Blah**

* * *

Narutoopens his eyes and notices he"s in a dark hallway with water running below his feet, ''this place looks like a sewer, where am I**?''Roarrrr**!! ''What the hell was that?'' Naruto startedfollowing the sound to it"s source. When Naruto got there he saw a large cage with jail-like bars and a piece of paper that said ''seal''on it, but what shocked him the most was a huge shadowy figure behind the cage with a pair ofgiant red eyes staring striaght at him. **''So my jailer has come to visit,Your lucky I can"t eat you.**''said the figure ''Who areyou?'' asked a confused Naruto**. I"ll give you a hint, I"m the king of Demons,a natural disaster**.Naruto being the idiot that he was had no clue what the answer was so he just stood blinking**. I"m the Kyuubi you fool**!!He said in annoyance at narutofor being so dumb.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of Naruto"s mind the Sandaime and Ryu were waiting for Naruto to wake up. Ryu was wearing a white kosode (short-sleeved under-kimono), a black kimono, and hakama and a white obi sash that matched his white hair, while sarutobi wore his hokage robes. When is this brat gonna wake up? thought Ryu, he was becoming anixousto get to training,useally he would"nt just train anybody but lately he"sbeen having strange dreams of him dieing, and if these visions were to come true, he"d have to leave all his wisdom and jutsus to a student, so he was glad when sarutobi contacted him to train Naruto.Now ifhe does die then he"d leave his legacy with Naruto.

YOUR THE REASON I"M SUFFERING YOU DAMN FOX, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! Naruto yelled with hate**. Don"t blame me kid blame the that fucking Yondaime, you think I like it hear? Well I don"t, the reason I help heal you is that ifyou die I die and I rather not die**. They stood their for minutes until the Kyuubi **spoke''It's time to leave we'll meet again**, But waitI have some, but before he could finish he woke up. ''Welcome backNaruto, sarutobi said happily.

* * *

that's chapter 2next time:Naruto meets Ryu and training begins 


	3. Training begins

**Utitled**

**Disclaimer:I don"t own Naruto**

**Demon or Summoning speaking/Blah**

* * *

"Welcome back Naruto, I see your okay" Sarutobi spoke in happy tone. "How are you feeling?" Before Naruto spoke he put on his mask, "of course i'm alright it's no big deal, this is not the first time I've been beating by a mob." He then put on his fake smile. "No Naruto it's not the first you've been attacked, but this time they've gone to far, so I've taken matters into my own hands and I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, Ryu please come in.

Ryu opened the door and looked closely at Naruto and said "hey kid my name is Ryu, and your naruto am I correct? Naruto stared at Ryu in awe and said "wow! You look really cool mister and i'm not trying to be rude but why are you here?" Well naruto i'm here because sarutobi here told me to train you in my fighting style and my justus, usually I would'nt take a student but with all the hell you go through you could use my teachings." Of course he was lying but he did'nt want sarutobi to know the truth for wanting to train Naruto. "So when do we leave? Asked a excited naruto. "We leave today go get your things and meet me at the south gate, if your not there by 1"o clock then i'm leaving without you got it? Yes sir! was naruto's words and ran to his apartment.

Naruto came back with a small bag with his things in it. "Well naruto shall we go? asked ryu, "yeah lets get out of here. A week later found a small forest that was deserted "alright naruto do you know what chakra is? asked ryu, "no" was naruto's answer "well I did'nt expect you to know what chakra is, well chakra is... (2 hours later) and that is chakra did you get my explanation of chakra? "yes I did sensei when will I learn jutsus? Ryu looked at naruto like he had two heads and said "how how do you expect to learn jutsus when you can't even perform the basics. He then gave naruto a small scroll that had "basics" written on it. "What is this sensei? asked a confused naruto,"well naruto this is a scroll for the basic ninja**, Kawarimi,Henge**_,_and** Bunshin no jutsu**. "When you learn these basic jutsus then the real training begins,well see you later. Naruto then looked at the scroll then ryu " wait where are you going are'nt you going to show me the trick to these jutsu sensei? asked a dissapointed naruto, ryu closed his eyes for a moment lost in his thought he did'nt open his eyes for a good two minutes and he said "naruto I know that your young but you need to stand on your own two feet like a shinobi should,I will not always be there to save you, you have learn the basics yourself.

He saw the sad look on naruto's face and came up with a idea."Naruto if you learn the basics on this scroll by the time I come back I'll help you learn a new jutsu,is that a deal? "Yeah that's a deal sensei,I'll learn every jutsu you give me.After that ryu left to town leaving naruto to train byhimself well lets start with the **kawarimi no jutsu** A common jutsu - used to quickly replace a body with a close by object. Creates confusing among the opponent(s) - creating a chance to escape, or return with a larger strike. Useful for avoiding attacks, and hiding from potential enemies,"whoa this move is awsome lets see what can I replace my self with".He looked around for a second until he spotted a log and he performed it without trouble."Now lets see** henge **An illusionary jutsu that gives the user the appearance of another person or object.He then transformed into the perfect double of Ryu."Now the **Bunshin no jutsu **A jutsu that creates an illusionary clone of the user, in numbers of 1 or more. The Clone disappears after being struck with an attack, and can deal no damage."This jutsu could come in hand,lets see"he tried to do the jutsu but when he did three dead clones appered next to him."what it should have worked what's wrong.

At the end the end of the day ryu was walking towards the forest where he left naruto,when he got their he noticed naruto throwing the scroll he gave him around."Naruto what are you doing?Naruto turned around to meet his sensei's gaze,"sensei finally you came back,I can't perform the** bunshin no jutsu** every time I try it ends up bad see" he did it and a dead clone poofed into excistence and then poofed back out of excitence.Ryu went into deep thought for ten striaght mintues until then came up with the answer."Well naruto the answer is simple,you simply have to much chakra for a bunshin so maybe you need a jutsu that takes alot of chakra.He took out a black scroll that had a kanji for forbidden on it." here naruto this jutsu will help you with your bunshin problem.Naruto opened the scroll and read** Kage bunshin no jutsu**_:_ A forbidden jutsu, that creates clones - which are not just plain illusions (like the normal bunshin no jutsu).the clone is capable of attacking. A direct hit causes the clone to disappear.Naruto then put the correct seal and he said"**Kage bunshin no jutsu,**and fifty naruto's poofed all over the forest,then five mintues later they poofed away."wow sensei this jutsu rocks,what now?"Now we get some sleep because tomarrow the real training beings.

THE NEXT DAY

Yo naruto! get the hell up! Naruto woke up instanly "what is it sensei,is it time for training? asked a tired naruto."Why yes it it naruto,meet me at the big oak tree by the river okay."yeah sensei I'll be there.About a few seconds later naruto arrived still sleepy looking "what are we doing today sensei? "Well naruto we'll be building up your chakra capacity this first year of training  
by doing chakra exercises,the first one is tree walking,he explained how to do it to naruto."Now get to!

* * *

The first year went by quick for Ryu and Naruto who had mastered tree walking in a week,water walking however was another story for naruto he took a whole two months to master it.He mastered most of the excersies like,leaf spilting,kunai balencing,and sebon balencing,even though it took him six whole months to master it.Now his chakra control could almost rival that of tsuande of the sannin.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update but i was very behind in school. the next chapter will continue naruto's training**


	4. death of a sensei

**Untitled**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

**Demon or summoning talking/Blah**

**The Second Year**

"Alright naruto now that you've finished the chakra training now we move on to taijutsu,but before we start to learn my style you have to build your physical strength up so I'm placing chakra weights on you and each month I'll increase the pounds,so right now I'll put fifty pounds for each arm and leg. Right when he put the weights on,naruto fell to the ground and he could'nt get up."Sensei I can't get up it's to heavy,can you at least drop a few pounds? Ryu ignorned naruto and started writing on a scroll,at that point naruto got mad "Hey! Don't ignore me sensei! are you even paying attention to me! Ryu finished writing and handed naruto the scroll."This is the schedule you'll be following until I say so,naruto read the letter and was shocked at what he read.

_6.00 wake up_

6.30 bath

_7.00 5 laps around forest_

_7.30 1000 push-ups_

_8.00 1000 sit-ups_

_8.30 100 squats_

_9.00 2000 jumping jacks_

_9.30 break_

_10.00 5 more laps_

_10.30 1000 jabs to training log with right hand _

_11.00 1000 jabs to training log with left hand_

_11.30 500 kicks to log with right leg_

_12.00 500 kicks to log with left leg_

_12.30 break_

_1.00 10 laps around forest but you must walk on your hands_

_2.00 jump rope for a striaght hour_

_3.00 500 push-ups_

_3.30 500 sit-ups_

_4.00 1000 jumping jacks_

_4.30 break_

_5.00 final 20 laps around forest_

_7.00 sleep  
_

_

* * *

_

"Do you expect me to do this every day until you say so! Are you crazy! I'll die before I even finish your training!Ryu wore a emotionless face and walked up to naruto a smacked him over his head."Naruto to learn my taijutsu style you must do this it's the only way,you have to have speed,strength,and good senses to learn the Akuma style,ryu said with a hint of frustration in his voice."But sensei whats so speacial about the Akuma style."Well naruto this style is so hard to master that only the Yondiame and I are the only ones in the world to master this style,plus this style is made for countering your foes taijutsu,it's like having a sharingan only for taijutsu."But to learn it you must do this training so what do you say wanna continue? Naruto stared at the ground for a second until he spoke"Fine I'll start right now and then I'll be even better than you sensei! Naruto started his taijutsu training right their with new determination.

**Six months later**

Naruto had just finished his daily routine of the final 20 laps around the forest at a record time of 5 mintues and 23 seconds he stopped for a drink of water in river and untied the wrapings around his his arm that he recieved during his jab sessions with the training log.He looked at the reflection of his arms on river they had many stiches,bruises,and blood stains on them,he put the wrapings back around his arm. He remembered that today he would start sparing with his sensei using the Akuma style,he got the style down really well,he felt that the style was natural to him and today he would prove that he's ready for the next step in training Kenjutsu.

"You finally came naruto I hope your ready,put your guard up now.When he said that naruto put his right arm over his right side and strectched his left arm foward,he put his right foot foward and his left back closed his eyes,"I'm ready sensei,naruto said calmly,"here I come. Ryu disapeared from view,he then appered behind naruto to deliver a roundhouse kick to naruto's head, naruto ducked at the last second and hit ryu with a right hook that caught ryu by surprise and knocked him to the ground. Naruto came behind ryu and placed his right foot over ryu's head"do I pass sensei? Naruto asked with a grin."Yes naruto you pass now we can move on to kenjutsu, I even got you a katanna, he handed the sword to naruto."Wow when do we start?"Right now ryu said.

**two years later**

Naruto had mastered the kenjutsu training and he mastered the art of silent killing to such a degree that he could hear a enemy's heart beat. During his training he learned the secrete of Kage Bunshin and he was currenly finishing his genjutsu training whick was short because ryu was'nt a genjutsu user but he still taught naruto what he new. Now naruto was excited because he would start ninjutsu training with ryu and he new with his kage bunshin he would learn twice as fast.

Ryu came walking with a bag from a clothing store before we start ninjutsu training naruto put these clothes on, you seemed to have outgrown your old clothes. It was true with a healthy diet he stood at ft 4'8, he quickly put his new clothes on he now wore black ninja sandals, and a samurai outfit.(the one sarutobi wore at the invasion)"Let's start sensei.Ryu sighed "alright we'll begin,he pulled out a blank card."Here naruto put your chakra into this card,it will tell me what elemental nature you are."If your earth natured the card will turn to dust, lighting nature will cause the card to crumple, wind will make the card to spilt it in half, water will make it wet, and finally fire will burn it. He handed the card to naruto,he started to put some of his chakra into it.

After he put his chakra into the card,the card spilt in half and the left side got soaked and the right side caught on fire. Ryu was surpised that naruto had three diffrent chakra natures,plus that naruto had the same chakra as him,ninjutsu training would be interesting. While ryu was thinking naruto was jumping up and down"Wow sensei I got three diffrent elements,I'm so awsome. Ryu finished thinking"Alright naruto let's see three elements and three years till we go back home,so for each element you have we can spilt into a year."We'll start with my personal favorite water. they stopped by the river to work on water training."Naruto here take this scroll for water jutsu, learn it and I'll teach you my strongest water jutsus.  
**  
**  
**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu **  
Creates a number of clones, made from water. Each Clone is capable of attacking on its own, yet each is 1/10th the power of the original. A direct hit will cause the clone to revert to water - and it cannot leave a certain radius of the user.

** Suirou no Jutsu **  
Creates a large sphere of water, that holds the opponent inside it. The prison is difficult to escape, yet, the drawback is that the user must keep contact with the sphere to keep the prison working.

Naruto put down the scroll and walked over to the river,once he got a good distance in the river he put in the seals and called out"**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu"**and out of the water came a perfect copy of naruto. The naruto got down on his knees and then the real naruto performed the** Suirou no Jutsu" **a large sphere of water came out of naruto's hand and it surrounded the the clone until he was trapped inside it. Ryu came out of a nearby tree and congadulated naruto."Now naruto we get to really train.

**Three years later**

Naruto finally finished his ninjutsu training with ryu and he felt great. He grew over these years he was now standing at ft.5,7 making him tall for a twelve year old. He also changed his outfit, now he wore a white _kosode_ (short-sleeved under-kimono), a black kimono and hakama and a red obi sash and black ninja pants and sandals, he also changed his hair style to match ryu's style.(whick looks like toshiro hitsugaya's hair style) He still wore the wrapings around his arm, and he wore a mask to cover the lower half of his face. Right now he packing his things which was'nt much accept his sword and a few scrolls,"Hey sensei let's go! Yelled a exicted naruto."Alright let's go.

**One week later**

Naruto and Ryu were deep in the land of waves only two more days until they reached konoha. They stopped to take a brake, Ryu felt three powerful chakra signatures heading their way."Hey naruto could you head to town to get me some dango? Naruto gave ryu a questionable look"but sensei town is five miles back are you sure you wany some dango? Ryu gave naruto a warm smile"I'm sure please go. Without a second thought naruto was gone and ryu got up,and right on que the three figures appered. Ryu sighed"It's been a long time Zabuza, raiga, and kisame. Kisame grinned showing his shark-like teeth "it has been a long time ryu but we're not here to talk. He takes Samehada off his back,"yeah we know your the one who's been giving the mizukage information on our attacks and you've been slaying the seven swordsmen and we are the only ones left. Ryu takes out a scroll"your right about everything you just said,it was my mistake to make the seven swordsmen and now i'm correcting it by defeating you.

Zabuza gets into fighting stance with his Kubikiri Hōchō "do you really think you can win? Raiga unsheathed his two spiked swords "you can't win it's already over. Ryu wiped his blood on his scroll and a poof came and when the smoke cleared a huge black sword appered.(imagine cloud's buster sword, but it was all black and had a chain of a blue dragon connected to the hilt of the sword.) Ryu smirked"it's been a while since I used the Zangetsu blade, I hope you give me a good fight. They all went through hand signs and called out "**Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu! **and four large dragons formed out of water came and struck each other which caused a explosion.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had just bought the dango his sensei wanted and was heading back until he saw some smoke naruto got worried and put chakra to his feet and ran to where he last saw his sensei.

(back to battle)

Ryu was panting really hard this was a difficult battle for him,no matter how many jutsu or attack he did, they just would get back up and their teamwork was amazing,he did'nt want to admit it but he knew he would'nt win"I'm getting to old for this shit! He went through alot of hand signs in a few seconds, he jumped down to the pond and he did one of his most powerful jutsu. ** Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu! **and a large spinning pillar of water went to Zabusa,Kisame,and raiga. Ryu went to the injured bodies of his foes"It's over you lost,then all of a sudden he started to get dizzy and he lost his balence.Ryu fell down on his knees, Raiga started laughing"hahahahaha,we win ryu we knew that we could'nt beat by using jutsu so we did the next best thing, we poiesend you. Zabuza got up"This piosen will kill you in ten mintues,I hope you find something to do in these last moments. Kisame also rose goodbye Ryu and good ridance.

Naruto finally arrived and what he saw shocked him to the core. His sensei was on his knees coughing up blood,but that was'nt what really got him,what really got him was that his sensei's former teammates were their laughing at his sensei. Kisame spoke"So your ryu's apprentice huh?"you don't look like much,but I hope to fight you someday goodbye now. They disappered by turning into puddles. Ryu started coughing up blood,naruto panicked and ran to his sensei's side."Sensei I got to get you to a hospital,he was about to pick ryu up but ryu stopped him"It's to late the piosen is already killing me "cough" n-naruto t-take my blade."cough,cough" Tears started forming in naruto's eyes"sensei I can't it's your blade. Ryu started crying too."P-p-please naruto I want you to keep it ,p-p-p-plus it will be a piece of me with you every time you use it.

After those final words ryu died,naruto started sobing in his chest"WHY SENSEI? WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO GO TO TOWN? I COULD OF HELPED YOU! WE COULD HAVE WON! WHY!! naruto was screaming to the top of his lungs,he was digging his nails into his hands so hard that blood was soaking his wrapings.Then red chakra started coming out of him and it all went to the right side of his forehead.he screamed in pain as the chakra was buring his skin until it stopped. Naruto was panting heavily and he ran to the pond and saw his reflection. Their was nothing diffrent about him until he looked at his forehead and their was a black colored kanji that said "Avenger" on it.

He walked over to his sensei's dead body and buried it,he then put a log over it and ingraved it._ Here lies Ryu Akuma leader of the seven swordsmen._ He put the zangetsu blade and put it in a scroll. He picked up his this and left for Konoha.

**Two days later**

Naruto finally made it to the gates of konoha. "Halt state your business in Konoha. Naruto sighed:Naruto Akuma returning from seven year training trip. The guards hiesitated for a moment but they let him pass. Naruto did'nt care about the stares of curisoty from the males and the stares of lust from the females,all he did care about right now was to get to the hokage's office. Sarutobi was not happy at this time,he had a ton of paper work to do he was about to start the paper work until he heard a knock on the door"Come in he said. Naruto walked in,sarutobi did'nt reconize him at the moment "um who are you? Naruto put his hands in his pockets"you don't reconize me old man now i'm hurt,he said in a playful tone."Naruto! Is that you? "Of course it's me who else has blonde hair and blue eyes? Sarutobi rubbed his eyes for a second"it is you where's ryu? Once he said that naruto's eyes went from warm to coldness "He was murdered by Raiga kurosuki,Zabuza Momchi, and Kisame Hoshigaki.

"They teamed up on him and he died from a special poisen. Sarutobi signaled for a moment of silence"I'm sorry naruto but what is that on your head? naruto put his hand under his chin "to tell you the truth I don't know. Naruto was lying threw his teeth but he did'nt want to worry him."so when do I join the academy? "Today actaully it starts at 7:00 it's 7:30 now so I'll send you know and the final exams are in four days but just to be sure,what level would you put yourself in. Naruto thought for a second "well sensei said I could be low jonin level. Sarrutobi was wide eyed "are you serious? Naruto nodded "well i'm off to the academy bye. naruto walked out the door and off to the academy.

* * *

well that's chapter 4 I know the it's a little rushed and the fight sucks but don't worry the other fights will be way better and I'll slow it down.

the next chapter:will go from academy to the begining of the wave story.


End file.
